Under the Mistletoe
by Anime the Fallen Angel
Summary: Enrique's holding a Christmas party for the Majestics and the Bladebreakers. During the proceedings, he keeps and eye on a certain blader... Yaoi. EO KaiMax


Well, that time of year again!!! I look around the room and smile from my current spot on the table. Tinsel the colours of ice, fire and the sky were being strung around the room. Paper snowflakes were being hung on the ceiling, sprinkled with glitter to provide an enchanting shine. In the corner, the biggest tree I have seen since last year was being decorated. Baubles of different shapes and sizes were hung on the branches. Red, gold, green, silver, blue... Round, spiral, hollow... I shivered inside. It was so very exciting. I watched as the boys started with hanging the lights now. I recognised some from last year's Christmas gathering and some close friends.  
  
There was Robert, the knight from Denmark, feeding tinsel to another boy to hang. I've seen Robert around now and again every Christmas, but seemed to make sure he never came too close to me. Understandable; I'm not bitter about it. Give it time, and he'll be sure to stand near me. The boy hanging the tinsel Robert was giving him was Oliver. I know him. He hung out with Enrique on occasion, but I only ever see him at Christmas. He looked full of the Christmas Spirit again this year, though that red Santa hat really clashes with his green hair.  
  
There was a little commotion in the other corner of the room. I turned to look. Two new faces. One was blonde and very happy looking, but blinding with his bright orange and green clothes and green and red elves hat. He was throwing bits of angels' hair at a cat like boy. Chinese, I reckon. His long hair was wrapped in silver and red tinsel which shimmered as he laughed and threw some tinsel back.  
  
"Max! Ray! Wait for us!!!"  
  
A large-ish boy joined them. I could help but silently laugh. Decked out in a classic Santa's suit, the dark haired boy bounced into the fray, flinging streamers at both boys. Another boy lingered away. He looked like he was enjoying himself, but too much of a worrier.  
  
"Knock that off, guys!"  
  
"Ah, leave them alone, Kai."  
  
I didn't have to turn around to know whose voices those were. One was the captain of the new boys. Two toned blue with blue shark fins painted onto his face and crimson eyes, I thought he was a guy in need of Christmas cheer. The other was the familiar Johnny MacGregor. I wasn't too bothered about what they were doing to help with tonight's Christmas party decorations. For all I cared, they were lying on the couch or leaning against the wall. Which, come to think of it, they probably were...  
  
I think I sat up at the sight of a familiar blonde, walking in grinning. He looked around the room, smiling at each person in turn, regardless of whether they saw them or not. One of these that hasn't seen him was the green haired Oliver. No one else may have noticed, but I did... Enrique's gaze lingered a little longer with him than with any other occupant in the room.  
  
I knew that look. I saw it last year, and the year before that. Enrique's had THE biggest crush on Oliver for as long as I knew him. Last year, Enrique nearly revealed to the French boy his love. However, if it wasn't for the other two Majestics walking in on the moment, Enrique and Oliver would have been an item now. I know it.  
  
"Hey friend..." Enrique said, sitting by me. "Ready for another Christmas?"  
  
I kept silent. I knew he'd understand that this year, like every other year, Christmas will be the best holiday for me. It always has and always will. And I'm going to make sure my friend gets what he always wanted for Christmas.  
  
******  
  
The music floated around the room. The dim light highlighted the shimmer and shine of the decorations. It all looked enchanting, I had to admit. Every year, the decorations looked more and more beautiful. I looked down at the party. The guy I now know as Tyson was at the buffet table, trying to fit almost every item on the furniture top into his mouth. Honestly, doesn't he ever slow down!?  
  
Max had dragged Oliver onto the dance floor, encouraging him to dance with him to a bumpy bit of music. I glanced over to Enrique. He was staring alright. For the love of... why doesn't he join in!? It would be a perfect opportunity... I looked to a part of the room not too faraway from Enrique. Leaning against the wall was that Kai guy (HEY! It rhymes!), also staring at the dancers. Uh oh... He was wearing the look I see Enrique use when he looks at Oliver... That Kai wasn't eyeing the French boy up too, is he!? That would crush Enrique to bits!  
  
"Hey Kai! Why don't you join in?"  
  
Oliver ran up smiling to the bluenette. No no no! Poor Enrique... The blue haired boy looked at Oliver, and then the dance floor then pushed himself off the wall.  
  
"Forget it..." I think I heard him mutter. Phew...  
  
"Enrique? What about you?"  
  
"I think I'd pass for now. Watching Tyson eat is making me feel sick..."  
  
"Tell me about it" Oliver laughed before running to join the other blonde on the dance floor. I could hear Enrique sigh as Oliver ran back to Max. "Oliver..."  
  
******  
  
I looked around bored now. The party ended around two hours ago. Everyone was in bed now, surely. Another year, and nearing the end of another Christmas Enrique went without successfully telling Oliver a thing. Great. A draft made me move to see someone walking into the room. Blue hair, black t-shirt and sweat pants... Kai. What was he doing up this late? He got down onto his hands and knees, like he was looking for something. What did he lose, I wondered. Maybe he was looking for his Christmas Spirit.  
  
"Kai?"  
  
The guy stood up and faced the new incomer. I couldn't help but look too. Blonde with the brightest set of pyjamas I ever saw. Max. Kai noticed too and changed his expression. I wasn't sure... but I thought I saw something like suppressed joy in that face before it became stoic...  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"I erm... heard you come down. Did you lose something?"  
  
I wanted to say his marbles, but Kai beat me to it. "I... it doesn't matter. You?"  
  
"I realised that I lost Draciel when I was dancing with Oliver before. I came down to look for it."  
  
Where he was dancing...? But that was right under me, and Kai never came to the dance floor all night... I looked back at Kai and understood. That look was back; the one I saw him wear only a few hours ago when Oliver and Max were dancing... He wasn't looking at Oliver! He was showing that exact same look to Max! Oh man, how dumb am I!?  
  
Max got down onto his hands and knees, beginning his search. Kai went down to help as well. I shivered inside. Oh wow... maybe there's something I could do to help that stubborn guy out... I watched as Max sat up triumphantly, holding up what I think was a bit chip.  
  
"Found it! Thanks for helping Kai."  
  
"Hn..."  
  
Max giggled and securely put the item into his pocket. "Well, I guess I should get going now... 'Night Kai."  
  
Max made to stand up. He hadn't even managed to kneel properly to stand when a hand shot out to take his. Max looked up, confused. "What's up, Kai?"  
  
Kai looked like he was trying to stop a herd of reindeer with his bare hands. Poor guy... I couldn't help but shiver inside with anticipation. C'mon, young man, out with it... Kai lifted his head up as if asking the ceiling for help. Whether he spotted me on my spot on the ceiling was anybodies guess.  
  
"Max... I er..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Erm... Forgive me."  
  
With those two words still lingering in the air, Kai leaned in quickly and planted his lips onto Max's. I would've whooped then, if I knew it wouldn't spoil the magic of the moment. Kai didn't pull back, nor did Max push him away... In fact, Max was gingerly lifting his other hand to Kai's shoulder, pushing him and the kiss in deeper. Slow moving joy crept through me. It was so great to see two people showing each other how much they loved each other at Christmas. It seemed all the more magical. Maybe even more than Valentines' Day. After all, I bet Cupid didn't have as much success as me during our designated holidays.  
  
Slowly, the boys broke their embrace and stared at each other in the eye.  
  
"Kai..." Max breathed.  
  
Kai lowered his head in embarrassment. He may not want to admit it, but he does have a blush crawling up his face. Pretty hard to miss that shade of red up here, in this light. I'm guessing Max saw as well. He giggled a little.  
  
"Wow Kai... I... don't know what to think or say..."  
  
"How about that you'll go out with me tomorrow? For a burger or something..."  
  
"Is it a date? Then I'll be there..."  
  
Max, a little more shyly than Kai, placed a peck on his cheek, squeezing his hands. Kai looked so over the moon. Grinning for the first time that evening, Kai helped his new boyfriend off the floor and both walked out of the room, hand in hand.  
  
Now if I could make that happen for Enrique and Oliver...  
  
******  
  
Oh man... It's nearly New Years' now and Enrique is wandering around like a love sick puppy. Robert and Johnny went back to their castles two days ago. The Bladebreakers still linger in the manor. Whether they figured out what happened between Kai and Max was anyone's guess, but no-one questioned them when they were apparently caught out in the kitchen, so maybe they knew for a while...  
  
Enrique readjusted his position on his chair, with me on his lap. He looked so sad; it was heart wrenching. I wished I could tell him I tried, that I was so sorry he couldn't tell Oliver for another year.  
  
"You know what? Maybe I should give up. I'm never going to work up the courage to tell him..."  
  
I wanted to say something, but didn't. He had to get it out of his system first...  
  
"I mean, all the guys see me as Mr Smooth; the Romeo of Rome. The classic Casanova... Always chasing skirts..." Enrique whispered. "But... there's only one I wish I could catch... but he doesn't wear a skirt and I don't know how he feels about me."  
  
A sigh... "What am I to do..."  
  
"Enrique?"  
  
Enrique jumped at the sound of the quiet voice. Great... if only he warned me he was going to do that. Otherwise, my butt wouldn't be on this floor now. I looked up. Oliver...?  
  
"Oliver? What's up buddy?" Enrique said, putting on his mask in front of the French boy.  
  
The said male walked over, or rather shuffled. What's up with him...?  
  
"Erm... Enrique... I was thinking..."  
  
"Aspirin's in the bathroom cabinet."  
  
"Don't joke about!"  
  
Enrique very nearly trod on me then. Understandable though. I was shocked as well with that outburst. Oliver actually shouted... What's crawled into his beret? The gentle boy took a deep breath, steadying himself.  
  
"Enrique... I don't know how to tell you this... but for some time now, I've..."  
  
Oliver paused, as if rethinking his actions. "I... I've noticed... things. Little things you know, that you initially believe don't matter? But then they keep niggling at you... until you have to notice them and address them appropriately."  
  
"Oliver, what are you talking about?"  
  
"Enrique... I, erm... I think I'm in love with you..." The penny dropped. Silence. Oh man, c'mon! Enrique, say something!!!! Anything! Your wish has come true, take this chance! Oliver looks so crestfallen with your silence!  
  
"I'm sorry, Enrique! I didn't mean to upset you with what I said! I'll leave now for Paris. I'll understand if..."  
  
"Oliver, wait! Don't go..."  
  
Oliver turned. Just in time, he nearly ran out of the room. Enrique bent down to pick me up before walking to Oliver. He held up above his head, a coy smile gracing his face. Oliver blinked.  
  
"Enrique? What..."  
  
"Do tell me you never heard of sharing a kiss under the mistletoe..."  
  
Oliver's eyes shone. With tears, I suspect. Happily, Oliver swung his arms around Enrique's neck and kissed my friend with such a force. Enrique dropped me onto the floor, both his hands now on Oliver's waist. I smiled to myself. This Christmas, Enrique's wish came true...  
  
Under the mistletoe... ____________________________________________________________________________ _  
  
Anime: Well guys, this is my contribution to the Christmas holiday to all of you! The muses and I wish you a very merry Christmas!  
  
All muses: AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR! 


End file.
